1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an architectural member and more particularly to an elongated lightweight lintel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a lintel is a horizontally disposed architectural member which is employed to span an opening in a building such as a window or door, and the lintel usually carries the load above that opening. The lintels used in modern buildings of cement block, brick, types of masonry construction have traditionally been fabricated of elongated heavy gage angle iron. A pair of such angle members are employed to form a lintel by placement of the members in a back-to-back position over the opening in the building. This positioning results in a pair of juxtaposed upstanding flanges and a pair of oppositely laterally extending flanges. In some instances the pair of upstanding flanges are secured to each other such as by tack welding.
One particular size of angle iron members commonly used in forming the above described prior art lintels will measure 31/2 inches per leg, or flange, and are of 1/4 inch thick metal. Each angle iron of these dimensions will weigh approximately 5.8 pounds per lineal foot. Other larger angle irons are used when the span and load requirements necessitate the use of such heavier metal. In any event, the increasing cost and general scarcity of such material has resulted in substantial increases in the price that builders must pay for lintels, and has started a search for a lintel design which is less costly, can be made from lighter gage metal, and will have the required structural strength.
One such attempt which failed to meet the various building codes due to inadequate structural strength was simply to form the above described prior art lintel of lighter angle iron. Another attempt which also failed was to fabricate the lintel of an elongated plate assembly consisting of two separate plates welded together with the upper plate having a longitudinally extending upstanding bead formed therein.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved lintel structure which can be fabricated from relatively light gage metal and will have sufficient structural strength.